


Back

by OtterAndTerrier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Romance, Ron/Hermione Reunion 2014, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterAndTerrier/pseuds/OtterAndTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written to kick off my participation in the Ron/Hermione Reunion at rhr_smutfest, at LJ.  
> I usually say that DH is my favourite HP book because it’s the only one that managed to split my heart and scatter it throughout several chapters, “The Silver Doe” definitely kept a piece.

Ron was afraid his heart might give up after the day's emotions. First, it'd been fear of Harry drowning, mixed with the rush of adrenaline as he ran to help him. Then, the shock of the icy water numbing his body after he’d plunged into the lake. But the most intense emotion he had experienced so far was happiness and relief at the sight of Hermione; whole, real, in front of him. His heart felt as though it had expanded to fill his entire chest cavity.

She hadn't been happy. She'd hit, yelled, and insulted him. It didn't hurt him as much, though. The locket was gone; the voice poisoning his ears every waking hour had been vanquished by his own hand. He knew it had been wrong of him to leave, no matter what. He wasn't going to give her any excuses to understand him, to forgive him. If he had to atone, then he would.

Harry said she'd cried for him, missed him, wanted him back. Even if she hadn't, or if his flight had been a point of no return in their relationship, he didn't mind. She had led him to them. There was one thing Ron was sure of: he was back for good, and he would do his best to keep them safe. That’s all that mattered.

Hermione got into her bunk at last, apparently deciding not to hex him tonight. Ron breathed out in relief. He hadn't been expecting a welcome home kiss, but he didn't think he could take much more in one night, either.

Harry seemed to agree she'd been mild, for Hermione's standards, and Ron couldn't help but remember the same eyes glaring at him full of resentment, her wand rising, and a dozen small yellow birds tearing into his arms.

He'd reminisced out loud. She heard him.

_'I still haven't ruled it out.'_

Ron smiled. If this was the best he could hope for, he'd take it.


End file.
